


Busted!

by glymr, iesika



Series: Kings Among Runaways [16]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iesika/pseuds/iesika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hm," Tim says quietly from behind him. "This doesn't look suspicious at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted!

Jason slips through the door carefully and quietly, wincing at every tiny creak and squeal of the old hinges. He holds the knob as he shuts it and relaxes his grip only gradually, letting the bolt slip slowly back into place. It's pitch black in the hall, and Jason has to shuffle carefully across the floor, his hands extended, bent at the waist and knees to keep his reach at the level of the low table over by the wall. The table is covered in brik-a-brak and if he bumps it the clatter would probably wake someone.

This is, after all, a house full of light sleepers.

He's almost to the bottom of the stairs - well, he thinks he is, at least, groping blindly for the banister - when the chandelier overhead blazes to life, leaving Jason frozen in his tracks like a frightened rabbit.

"Hm," Tim says quietly from behind him. "This doesn't look suspicious at all."

Jason sighs hard and lets his tense shoulders slump. If he had to get caught, at least it was just Tim. "Jesus, don't do that," he mutters as he turns around. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Tim is standing in the doorway to the dining room wearing a thick plush bathrobe over his pajamas. It takes Jason a moment to realize why the thing looks so big on him - it's probably _his_ , rather than Tim's. Jason's about to comment on it, but he catches the look on Tim's face just in time to shut himself up. Tim doesn't look happy at all, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrow.

Jason swallows hard as Tim uncrosses his arms and steps forward. "Hey," he whispers, "what are you doing up?"

Tim doesn't stop until he's well into Jason's personal space. Jason fights the urge to take a step back, knowing he'll only bump into the stairs. "For some reason," Tim says, conversationally, "I was having trouble sleeping. Possibly because you snuck out of our bed in the middle of the night and took off for parts unknown." He steps forward just a little bit more, until they are standing with only a breath between them, and bends his head. "And here I catch you sneaking back in again at two in the morning. What am I supposed to think, Jason?"

Jason opens his mouth to protest, but Tim holds up a hand and keeps on going. "Clothes all rumpled, smelling like cigarettes and," he sniffs "empanadas. And playdough. Did he put it in your _hair?_ "

Jason rolls his eyes and swats Tim on the side of the head. "You ass."

"What?" Tim asks, shoving him back a little so that Jason nearly falls over onto the steps. There's no real anger in it, but Tim is obviously frustrated and hurt. "You didn't think I'd want to come with you?"

Jason cringes and holds up his hands to defend himself. They have a stupid little slap-fight while he protests. "I didn't think I was _supposed_ to!" Jason hisses.

That makes Tim stop and pull back out of his space a little. "Didn't think - _Jay_!" Tim says with a sigh. "They're practically your _family_."

Jason looks down at his feet. "Well. I mean. I figured... nobody ever leaves the house so I thought we weren't supposed to? And he said he wants to adopt me. And it's not like - like they're officially, you know...But I hadn't even talked to them - they didn't know where we went, or anything - and I was, you know. Worried."

Tim rolls his eyes. "Jason."

"Yeah?"

"Did Bruce or Alfred or anyone ever tell us not to visit?"

Jason looks up, feeling sheepish. "No."

Tim's smile is gentle. "Then we can visit."

Jason feels the corner of his mouth twitching in response to the sparkle in Tim's eyes, and he chuckles a little. "Want to come with me, next time?"

Tim smiles back. "Of course."

Now that he isn't in trouble anymore, Jason's spirits lift considerably. "Hey, you've got to hear the news - Rosa got in on this experimental immune-booster drug trial from Meditech, right? And they come pick her up from her place three times a week and take her to a doctor, and she says she's feeling stronger already. And Manny got hired at Saveco doing warehouse work, even though he's got a record, and all, and he's got, like, _benefits_ , and everything. I couldn't believe it. And he says if he stays there and stays clean for six months, they're going to pay for him to get his CDL-" Tim is laughing at him. "What?"

"You need to talk to Bruce more."

Jason looks at him sceptically. "What do you mean?"

Tim's shaking his head, but he's got that warm, happy look that twists Jason up in the good way. "You _do_ know who owns Meditech?"

Jason feels his face go slack. "And Saveco?"

Tim just nods. When Jason continues staring at him in shock, Tim reaches out with one hand and shoves him backward, so that he tumbles to the stairs. Jason mostly manages to catch himself, but that just leaves him wide open when Tim drops on top of him. Not that he minds all that much.

"I told you he he was a good guy," Tim says with amusement. He presses a kiss to Jason's jaw, lingering until Jason rolls him over and kisses him back.

So...maybe he'd give Wayne a chance after all.


End file.
